300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Saya
'Abilities' ---- Associated Cells Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '12 seconds *Passive - 'Saya receives a '''Seed' every 15 seconds. When Saya performs a basic attack on the target, she will throw a Seed at the target's location. When Saya's Ripping Vines Q or Melting Acid E hits on the Seed, it will grow into a plant, attacking nearby enemy unit every 0.5 seconds (priority heroes first). The plant can deal 30 + AP magic damage per attack and reduce target's Movement Speed by 10% per attack, stacking up to 4 stacks (40%). When the Movement Speed reduction effect reaches 4 stacks, it will stun the target for 0.5 seconds. The seed on the ground lasts for 12 seconds and the plant lasts for 6 seconds. ---- Ripping Vines Q Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Saya charges the skill up to 4 seconds, reducing her Movement Speed by 50% while charging. Clicking this ability again while charging will eject powerful penetrating vines from her hands to attack all enemies in a straight line (the longer the duration of charging the longer the range of this ability), dealing 80/130/180/230/280 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. This ability can trigger the '''Seed' from '''''Associated Cells. ---- Bloody Thorns W Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Saya summons a wall of bloody thorns with a length of 1000 range at the target location, the wall lasts for 4 seconds. Enemies that forcibly pass through the wall have their movement speed reduced by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50%, lose their vision, and If they are a hero unit they will be applied with '''Bleeding' debuff for 5 seconds. The Bleeding debuff deals of target's current Health + AP physical damage per second. When the wall disappears, the enemy units that remain around it will be immobilized for 2 seconds. ---- '''''Melting Acid E Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Saya shoots a strong acid spray from her belly to the target area, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and leaving the melting acid pool that lasts for 3 seconds on the target location. The acid pool deals 20/25/30/35/40 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area every 0.5 seconds and reduces their Magic Resist by 20/25/30/35/40. This ability deals only 50%/55%/60%/65%/70% against non-hero units. This ability can trigger the '''Seed' from '''''Associated Cells. ---- Ittadakimasu! R Cost: 120 / 160 / 200 Mana 'Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Active - 'Saya roots herself to the ground, becoming immobilized in place and replacing this ability with the new ability '''Eating R that can be cast at any location within 2400/3000/3600 range around Saya for 4 times with an interval of 0.5 seconds at no additional Mana cost before going on cooldown. Each cast of Eating R deals 120/210/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies within a small target area and the 4th cast (the last one) of this ability will also apply a knock-up effect to all enemies hit. The root ends after 10 seconds, when all casts of Eating R have been fired or when manually deactivated by issuing a move command. *''Note - ''While within the duration of casting Eating R, the camera view of Saya will become larger and its cast range will also be visible to both allies and enemies. ---- 'Skins' ----